


Cherry Cheesecake

by gwendosea



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne is awkward and cute, F/M, but I might decide to include that later..., there's no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendosea/pseuds/gwendosea
Summary: Brienne decides to surprise Jaime with cherry cheesecake edible underwear.





	Cherry Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super fast so don't mind any typos or grammatical errors, please :)

“Hey, Brie, could you make that cherry cheesecake again? The one you made for Pod’s graduation?” Jaime asked. He has been begging for her to make it again for an entire year. Now that she is teaching fencing classes full-time and also taking Women’s and Gender Studies classes at the local university, she barely has time to help maintain their life together. It has been a struggle lately and she feels like their relationship has been slightly strained. They are perfectly happy and still madly in love, but she isn’t able to dedicate as much of her time to him anymore. 

He is just as busy with teaching at the same university she attends, but they manage to have lunch dates on the days she is on campus. She can’t remember the last time they went out or had spontaneous sex just for fun.

“Of course, dear! I’ll stop by the grocery store and try to make it tonight!” She said in a rush as she kissed him goodbye and squeezed his ass for good measure. Miraculously they both had the evening and the next day off with absolutely no plans or committed prior engagements. She decided she would take the time to cook a nice meal for dinner and they would enjoy a quiet night in. 

All day she is caught in her thoughts trying to think of ways to surprise Jaime and spice up thier sex life a bit. On her lunch break she passes by a small locally owned sex shop and decides to pop in for some inspiration. She has a blush developing after one step in the door, but she really needs some ideas. The cashier greets her and she waves and mutters a quiet hello before dipping her head in embarrassment. Walking past a wall full of strapon dildos of all shapes, sizes, and colors, she spots a display in the corner of edible underwear. The flavors were overwhelming; she had no idea so many flavors actually existed. Feeling out of her element and overwhelmed she is about to bolt when she spots “Cherry Cheesecake” flavored cheeky underwear. She snatches the pair off of the shelf without a second thought and runs to the checkout counter. 

She conceals them in her purse for the rest of the day. All during her fencing lessons she is preoccupied with the underwear, paranoid they will slip out of her bag and someone will see. She makes it through a day of lessons without a mishap and heads to the grocery store to gather ingredients for dinner. While shopping she passes by a can of whipped cream and decides that will be a nice addition to her cheekies. 

She races home and begins cooking dinner. The underwear sit on the counter, mocking her, making her even more nervous about her idea and whether Jaime would be receptive to the surprise. “This was so stupid.” she said to herself, staring at the underwear when she notices a burning smell and realizes she has burned the roux for Jaime’s favorite meal, creamy thyme chicken. She snatches the underwear off the counter and all but sprints to their room, throwing the underwear on the bed and shutting the door. “Out of sight, out of mind,” she says while measuring out flour for her second attempt at a roux. She decides to turn on some music to clear her mind. Jaime comes home a little early to find her dancing to Lizzo while pan-searing asparagus and he walks up behind Brienne, wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the inside of her neck. With the underwear completely out of her mind she turns around to wrap her arms around his neck. She freezes, suddenly remembering the underwear. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaime whispers into her neck. 

“Nothing!” Brienne stutters. 

“Why are you blushing?” Jaime asks glancing down at the bright red blush creeping up her chest and neck. 

“No reason! Can you finish the asparagus? I...have to go check on something!” She says in a hurry as she goes to the refrigerator and grabs the can of cool whip, sprinting from the room.

“Was that a can of whipped cream?” Jaime yells after her, completely bewildered by her odd behavior.

“Uhh, no!” Brienne yells down the hall in return.

Jaime chuckles to himself and finishes cooking the asparagus.

The song switches to a slow, bluesy tune when Jaime hears Brienne call his name from behind him. He turns and there she stands holding the can of whipped cream while topless and dressed only in underwear. She throws a package at him which he catches and reads aloud. “Cherry cheesecake flavor…” he stops mid sentence as he realizes what Brienne is wearing. 

  
“Dessert first?” she asks as Jaime growls and crosses the room towards her at lightning speed. 


End file.
